the stars whisper our names
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Quererte es tan fácil. -Sakura&Naruto.


**naruto © masashi kishimoto.**

**nota.** ¡Naruto está cumpliendo años! Oh dios, como lo amo.  
**nota dos.** Esto es parte de un proceso de desbloqueo. Quizás por eso lo fluffy. -qué horror-

* * *

.

.

.

Soy Sakura.

No tengo mascotas pero alimento a un gato callejero que viene esporádicamente a mi apartamento. Está algo viejo y hace una noche me dejó acariciarlo por un minuto. Me mira como si fuera mi abuelo. Quiero creer que esa es la mirada de un anciano. Esa mirada ligeramente acusadora me trae recuerdos de algo que nunca viví. Me gusta tener el cabello corto.

(Y me pinto las uñas cada mil años)

Pero esto no es acerca de mí. Esto va acerca de un chico… y qué frívola soy, ¿no? No me culpes: él no es cualquier chico. Es Naruto y creo que algún día estuve enamorada de él. Quiero decir, cuando lo veo siento que hubo una época en qué mis ojos eran nebulosas cada vez que capturaba la esquina de su sonrisa soleada. Y entonces yo me cogía las manos y bajaba los ojos y la sombra de mis pestañas tocaban sus pasos. Naruto se me acercaba y murmuraba Sakura-chan, te quiero.

Yo lo escuchaba.

"Sakura-chan, te quiero".

Las palabras rebotaban entre mis costillas. Eran la tapa de un jarrón de cosas que ya me había dicho antes. Representaban todos los años que había intentado agarrar las puntas de mi pelo rosado con obsesión. Entonces yo me recogí el cabello y Naruto intentó agarrarme las muñecas.

"Sakura-chan, te quiero".

Comencé a caminar con los brazos cruzados. No entendía por qué me quería ni por qué me sonreía como si yo fuera una estrella fugaz cruzando su atmosfera. Yo sólo era Sakura Haruno y soñaba con chicos malos. Quería destruirme. Naruto me ofrecía un tiquete a un Júpiter con dieciséis lunas.

Yo no lo quería.

Entonces Naruto dejó de seguirme. Me perdí en la oscuridad del universo y lentamente sus sonrisas se fueron alejando en el horizonte. Dentro de mí había un hueco. Me solté el pelo y mis brazos descansaron a cada lado mío. Pero ahora Naruto sólo me decía, "Sakura-chan" y el eco de aquel te quiero me rompía en miles de formas dolorosas.

Empecé a hablarle menos y a observarlo más. Y en su mirada ya no había galaxias cuando me capturaba. Y sus sonrisas no me encerraban en una burbuja de calor. Y empecé a extrañarlo. Sentí nostalgia por algo que nunca quise. Soy Sakura y soy egoísta. Me gustan los gatos.

(Y espero por un cohete que me lleve a Júpiter. Qué me llene luz aún cuando no pueda devolver ni siquiera una mísera luna)

Soy Sakura. No sé querer pero quiero hacerlo. Un chico me amó tanto que se desgastó y su amor se volvió polvo frío y plateado, como la cola de una estrella fugaz. Cuando la veo de lejos la anhelo con fuerza pero cuando camino entre ella me ahoga.

(No puedo con el peso de un amor en mis manos. Así que cuando lo pierdo puedo permitirme el adorarlo sin tener que sentirme aplastada)

Pero este no es el caso, porque el amor que me enviaba Naruto a través de sus ojos era liviano y natural y parecía que lo único que yo tenía que hacer era atravesarme en su orbita. Era fácil como respirar. No me intoxicaba como el humo del cigarrillo. Entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que podía quererlo de vuelta (fue así como, ¿sólo tengo que existir? Qué sencillo) me senté en la mesa a comer cereales con un pensamiento verdadero.

"Naruto ya no me quiere".

Y suspiré y me atraganté con mi amor y ya no quería querer.

Cuando lo volvía a ver fue algo así:

Me paré a su lado y rememoré mis clases de preescolar y murmuré al aire lo suficiente fuerte como para que él oyera: Naruto, te quiero. Y me fui con el pelo tocándome la espalda y los dedos quisquillosos y las muñecas frías. Entonces las palabras siguieron sonando por todo mi cuerpo como una canción que había escrito de niña pero que no recordaba.

"Naruto, te quiero".

Y es que siempre lo había hecho.

(**&**)

Soy Sakura. Ayer me pinté las uñas y tengo una mejor amiga que odio porque la quiero. Amo hasta que mis órganos explotan y nunca olvido porque estoy hecha de recuerdos.

He evitado el contacto con Naruto porque también soy cobarde, pero ¿quién no lo sería? Soy solo una chica. Y el gato mañoso que alimento me ha mirado con ojos acusadores y yo estoy caminando sobre una cuerda a miles de metros sobre el suelo.

La mayoría del tiempo pienso que caeré.

Pero él me sostiene. Me rodea con sus brazos y sus manos me acarician el vientre. Y Naruto vuelve a mí –como aquellos años en que tenía mofletes y las rodillas heridas- y se rasca la nuca y me sonríe con las estrellas bailando en su boca y sus ojos son vía láctea, así como los míos.

"Sakura-chan" me dice. Y me besa y el te quiero se deshace en su lengua y yo estoy viendo estrellas viejas que explotan bajo mis párpados.

Soy Sakura.

Tengo ojos de licor y cada vez que pienso en Naruto siento como si un sol estuviera bajo mi piel.

(No puedo devolverle dieciséis lunas, pero al menos puedo darle un millar de luces navideñas).


End file.
